EL BRILLO DE SUS OJOS
by mayra.e.pp
Summary: Que sakura ya no es virgen?, que esta enamorada de otro chico que no es sasuke?, los 12 de konoha y toda konoha tiene curiosidad de saber quien es el chico del que la chica pelirosa suspira, sasuke intentara recuperar el amor de sakura?...al parecer alguien esta tras ella, las sombras acechan, sakura tiene que elegir si salvar konoha o segui con vida.


EL BRILLO DE TUS OJOS

Cap.- 1

Era un dia normal, en Konoha, excepto talvez por los ninjas Reunidos En El Territorio uchiha Celebrando el 5 años del fin de la Guerra asi Como la estadia y liberacion del Ahora unico Uchiha, el fin de las Misiones de Rango, cyd, asi Como La Guardia Constante de los AMBUS, habian empezado la reunión Bastante Temprano y El que los ninjas mayores e INCLUSO la Hokage habian insistido ... Lo Que auguraba algo "no muy bueno para la Integridad de todos" considerando Que ya iba a entrar la noche y Aun nadie tenia ganas de irse de la fiesta.

-bueno kakashi cuéntanos ... Quien fue tu primera vez -? Una inquirio ya muy borracha hokage abrazada nada mas y nada Menos de su querida alumna Sakura Haruno de ya UNOS 23 Años de Edad.

Todos INMEDIATAMENTE dejaron Lo Que Estaban Haciendo to see al Nombrado por la hokage el Cual se le veia poco de la ONU por no mencionarlo perdido en el alcohol, bueno, Realmente Todos en la ESA reencuentro Estaban ya Perdiendo la s capacidad de razonar, excepto Sakura Haruno (Que por Cuestiones de Una mision al dia siguiente sin Pudo Tomar, ganas Aunque no le faltaron), Shikamaru Nara (tenia Que Cuidar de la problematica de ino) y IPE hyuga (el Cual no murio en la guerra yaque sakura Pudo reaccionar y salvo he aquí, el simplemente no queria avergonzarse a si Mismo con Todos Ellos), INCLUIDO EL uchiha menor ESTABA ONU del tanto borracho MIENTRAS platicaba con su mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto.

-CON anko, Tengo Que Decir que fui ultrajado- DIJO Haciendo Una pose de victima con la Cual Todos soltaban Alguna otra Que risa, Ino Yamanaka viendo Que Estaban Entrando en uno de Sus campos Favoritos "la extraccion de informacion" decidio Que Todos contestarian Preguntas de la ESA indol ... sexuales.

-ya Que ESTAMOS Hablando de ESTOS Temas, Definitivamente TENEMOS quue abordarlos y sin frente ni amiga tu te salvas- inquirio al ver Do Como ya se iba a salir de la sala solo para Ser detenida ni nada mas ni nada Menos Que por tenten Que sonreia al ver Que su amiga pelirosa ESTABA sonrojada por el tema.

naruto -bueno Tu primera vez con quien fue -? Pregunto Kiba viendo al rubio con el sonrojado se rasco la nuca y empezo a reir

-bueno ya Que ESTAMOS Hablando con la verdad ... FUE hinata- solto al ver Como la Hyuga le sonreia animandolo un Decir La Verdad al ver Que El buscaba su aprobacion, de Todos INMEDIATAMENTE Vieron un hinata la cual sea ESTABA Bastante sonrojada Y Como neji Miraba Muy mal una naruto

-no te asesino Porque se van a casar uzumaki- mmurmuro el hyuga viendo Como el rubio se escondia detras de su amigo pelinegro Y Como this le Daba la ONU golpe Para Que Saliera de su escondite murmurando ONU "dobe".

-vaya hinata quien te viera- murmuro la rubia de su amiga la Cual no podia Creer Que la inocente hinata ya Hubiera Tenido su Primera Vez Con El uzumaki, Pero a la Vez estab Profundamente alegre por ella, Alfin, el chico del ESTABA Que Enamorada se fijaba en ella ... TODO Do Esfuerzo habia dado frutos

-tu ino con quien la perdiste- inquirio hinata Tratando De que Todos e quiten La Viste de Encima

-genma- pronuncio rapidamente viendo un este, sea cual sea el ojo le guiño ONU Haciendo Que se sonrojara Y Que ella le correspondiera mirandolo picaramente

-si seras cerda- Dijo riendo al ver Sakura Haruno Como su amiga veia con ojos hambrientos al chico castaño ONU de la estafa sembon en la Boca, Cosa Que molesto una amiga Do

-Solo Estas celosa de Que Nadie Te Ha desvirgado Frente, si fueras mas atrevida en solitario y sin Mojigata bronceado talvez del ya tendrias una pareja y no estarias Como la solterona del grupo- Dijo viendo una amiga Do, Pero al ver Que sakura nisiquiera se enojaba ni perturbaba por Lo Que habia DICHO se empezo una DICHO replantear Lo Que habia

-Sakura-chan no es Ninguna Mojigata ella en solitario espera al Indicado - Quiso defenderla su mejor amigo rubio Pero Realmente el no ayudaba mucho, su maestro al ver Que su talvez ya no tan inocente alumna no habia reaccionado Como lo habia Pensado ino ESTABA Terriblemente equivocada y sasuke Uchiha ESTABA Poniendo atencion AUNQUE finjiera Que eso simplemente no le interesaba.

-gracias por Tratar de defenderme naruto Pero tu e ino estan Totalmente equivocados ... yo Nunca Dije Que iba un Permanecer virgen Hasta el matrimonio O que iba A Esperar al Indicado-Dijo el tranquila de la haruno Sonriendo una ONU Lado de su maestra la cual sea col ya sable Toda la historia ESTABA Feliz de ver Como su alumna dejaba a todos con la boca abierta, INCLUSO al maldito Uchiha agrego en su mente viendolo malevolamente.

Todos en la sala ¿habian Dejado de respirar y esque Como No sorprendidos ESTAR? SI Sakura Haruno de Todas las Personas admitia Que ya no era virgen Enfrente de Sasuke Uchiha y col Verlo tan asombrado Como Ellos solitario Imaginar podian Una Cosa "con el no habia perdido su virginidad", de Todos INMEDIATAMENTE empezaron una Pensar en si habian visto a La Saliendo chica con algun chico o INCLUSO algo de una noche de Pero nadie podia Recordar nada, Nunca la habian visto con alguien Que no Fuera sus amigas y amigos, trabajaba en solitario, entrenaba y salia Mucho de Misiones en los ultimos 2 años.

-saku ... Sakura-chan? - inquirio ONU palido naruto uchiha viendo Como el ESTABA palido Y Como en Sus Ojos Se podia OBSERVAR frustracion y la tristeza, el sabia Que su amigo correspondia los Sentimientos de la pelirosa pero ya no PDIA Decir Que ella una el SI, el habia Hablado con el párrafo Que la tratara mejor e INCLUSO le Daba Consejos Pero el segui con Su estoica Actitud y asi con el Pasar del tiempo la dulce y enamorada de Sakura se fue marchitando Hasta Que en sus ojos ya no podias OBSERVAR Aquel Amor Puro y bronceado sencero Que le profesaba al Uchiha y esque el se lo tenia bien merecido, Nunca la trato bien por mas que ella hiciera de el Intento de caercarse almenos Como amigos.

-creyeron A que me iba a quedar rezandole un Kami-sama o que? creyeron Que mi vida sexual era tan deprimente acaso? Realmente no me Sorprende Pero, si de algo estoy segura esque mi vida sexual es activa y les añadire algo mas, la disfruto bastante- DIJO La haruno viendo Como Todos Se sonrojaban al ver Que ella hbaia dado en el clavo, era su amiga la ino mas sorprendida de Todos Y Como no estarlo !, su mejor amiga ESTABA teniendo Una Vida Plena sexual y al Parecer constante y ella Nunca lo Supo! y Al Parecer se habia Sacado un sasuke de la cabeza.

Nadie en la sala ¿podia Creer Lo Que escuchando ESTABA, Haruno Sakura, eterna enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, les decia Que se habia Entregado A Otro hombre Hace Tiempo Y Que seguia teniendo Relaciones sexuales Como Si simplemente hablara del clima, INCLUSO Neji y Shikamaru Que Estaban sobrios no podian creerselo, Vieron al rededor de la Sala y de Todos Absolutamente Todos Estaban sorprendidos, Lo Que Pudo les respondedor ... con ninguno de los hombres de la sala ¿habia Tenido algo.

-porque Nunca Me dijiste algo Frente -!? grito histérica la rubia un su mejor amiga, ella siempre le conto Todo de su vida sexual e INCLUSO se preocupaba por ella

-porue eres una chismosa ino, mi vida sexual no le Interesa a Nadie y prefiero mantenerla asi ... PRIVADA- DIJO tranquila viendo Como su mejor amiga ESTABA Perdiendo los estribos

sakura si -oigan ya no es virgen no Es Como Si Se Acabara El Mundo, ella Tiene Derecho a Tener su privación y aparte de Todos nos lo TENEMOS merecido por Creer Que ella siempre esperaria un sasuke Y Que moriria Sola y desgraciada- inquirio sai Levantando los Hombros quitando peso al asunto f, Sakura volteo un Verlo y le sonrio queriendo omitir la ultima parte desde el lugar de habia DICHO.

-yo Realmente crei Que esperarias un sasuke Sakura- DIJO tenten acercandose un sakura viendola Como Si le pidiera Una disculpa por Lo Que En Su Momento Pensado habia, sakura al Verla le sonrio demostrandole Que No importaba, ella Que le perdonaba.

-no negare Que En Su Momento lo pensaba Pero ESO FUE Hace ya mas de 3 años y medio, Las Cosas Cambian, yo Cambie Y ningún yo arrepiento desde el lugar de si hice Eso Se Preguntan, en ningun Momento me arrepenti y no lo hare, Porque FUE especial y con alguien amado- kakashi naruto y sasuke Vieron Como se tensaba imperceptiblemente al oir "alguien amado" y lamentaron Que sasuke por Su orgullo Haya Perdido un sakura, Realmente tendria Que Hablar con El Mañana Sobre lo sucedido.

-PO ... podrias con ... tarnos Como fu..fue Que tuviste tu primera vez ... sakura - Dijo la hyuga muy nerviosa al Notar Como Todos la voltearon a ver, esque Realmente tenia algo de malo querer sable de Como Su amiga habia Olvidado al Uchiha ?, siemre creyo Que sakura siempre -Amaria un sasuke por Encima de las Cosas y era algo sorprendente Como ella habia peleado OEN sentimientos contraindicaciones.

-pero Que morbosa hinata- DIJO divertido Genma, ganadose ONU golpe en las costillas de parte de la cual sea Kurenai Realmente tambien queria sable Como alguien se las habia ingeniado para Sacar del corazon de la haruno al chico Uchiha.

-bueno, FUE Algo que Tuvo Que Ver Con Mucha adrenalina y creimos Ambos Que ibamos a morir asi Que, no lo aguante mas y le Grite Mis sentimientos En Medio De Una persecucion yaque nos Estaban Persiguiendo y el queria Que Nos separaramos, lo cual sea yo Que iba sentia un Ser Nuestra Sentencia de muerte ... al gritarselo, el volteo Sorprendido un verme y me beso, acepto Que no Nos separaramos y Seguimos corriendo Durante Toda la Noche, quitandonos Uno a Uno de los Enemigos de Encima, yo tenia Heridas Internas tumbas, mi chakra ESTABA muy bajo, ESTABA al Punto de Una pulmonía y El ESTABA PEOR O En Las Mismas Condiciones ... La era Misión Recuperar UNOS pergaminos Importantes del tanto para Konoha Como párr La Estrella Que asi estabamos rodeados POR 4 asesinos y Una Cascada ESTABA una de Nuestras espaldas, era Imposible sobrevivieramos Que, del tanto si saltabamos Como Si luchabamos, Pero si luchabamos Ellos podrian Obtener Nuestros pergaminos Y Si saltabamos teniamos una ligera y mínimos portunidad de lograr v la mision- empezo una Contar sakura viendo el techo Recordando Como col Tomar una decicion se Aferro a la mano Que El le ofrecia AUNQUE tuvieran Todo en su contra, iban a morir ESTABA segura, no veria denuevo un su aldea, ni una SUS papás, amigos asus NI, ni una maestra, ni un su equipo. ..pero moriria con la Persona que Amaba y Defendiendo un pueblo Do ... no mas podia Pedir. Todos en la sala ¿Estaban Al Tanto desde el lugar de contaba la ojijade y se imaginaban la escena, el Muchos no querian imaginarsela nisiquiera, el equipo 7 ESTABA Pasmado, habian estado A punto de perder un Miembro femenina y nisiquiera supieron Lo Su, Donde Estaban Ellos CUANDO Ella ESTABA al borde de la muerte ?, Sentian Que le habian fallado un sakura Pero ella al view semblante les sonrio, sonreirles Como podia? Si No estuvieron con ella.

entendre -al Ambos decicion nuestra, lanze UNOS kunais explosivos para distraer y asi Poder Darnos Un poco de Tiempo, me aferre a su Cuerpo asi Como el se Aferro al mio y Ambos saltamos, Realmente pense Que Nunca ibamos a tocar el fondo, CUANDO Pero Lo HICIMOS FUE peor, el Agua ESTABA helada y se sentia Como Si MIL cuchillos te estuvieran Atravesando la piel, intentamos con todas Nuestras Fuerzas salir a la superficie Pero Nuestros cuerpos se rendian, en solitario tenia fuerza para aferrarme a El Y Que asi la Corriente sin nn separadas por dos ... Tengo Que admitir Que me habia rendido y creo Que el se habia dado Cuenta Porque empezo a Luchar por sacarnos de ahi con mas fuerza Que los antes, sentia Como mis costillas Estaban un punto de Atravesar mi pulmón, serian los antes UNOS Minutos de morir Pero no se rindio me Arrastro Hasta la orilla y Aun con todas Nuestras Heridas me carga Hasta Una cueva Bastante olvidada por Kami, de el mal atendio Heridas y yo al Recuperar un poco de mi fuerza Atendi las Suyas con mi chakra ... Pero ESE no era el peor Problema, estabamos empapados y el clima ESTABA helando, ibamos a morir de hipotermia si no haciamos algo pronto- Dijo sonrojada la Haruno, Dando un entendre a Los Demas Que es ESE punto de la historia ella habia perdido su virginidad, El equipo 7 no podia Sentirse mas terribles, Do sakura habia estado un punto de morir y un extraño párrafo Ellos la salva y la cuido ... algo que Ellos no pudieron Hacer, Sasuke no sabia Que Pensar, Sakura Sakura ya Do al Parecer ya no era Suya Y Todo por Su orgullo, el no queria Que ella Viviera en la oscuridad con el, en solitario le haria Daño Pero Esto que ESTABA Sintiendo, lo ESTABA matando, sentia Como su corazon se moria desde dentro Y Como la sencilla imagen de sakura con otro chico Que no Fuera El le Ardia en el alma, Pero el se lo busco SE DIJO a si Mismo, la empujo tan Lejos de el era Que Ahora imposible ACERCARSE a Ella, basicamente la habia empujado un Aquel chico desconocido y El Supo de Como Cuidar el corazon maltratado de la chica ... Lo que sé tenia merecia.

Hasta Este punto a todos La borrachera se les habia Pasado, no podian Creer Que la haruno estuviera contandoles La Historia Y Que historia !, simplemente de ver lo pálidos Que Estaban los del equipo 7 se imaginaban Que rondaba En sus cabezas, culpa y tristeza, Casi habian perdido un uno de Sus Miembros por CentraRSE nada mas en Ellos, Todos en la sala ¿lo sabian, desde Que Sasuke habia Vuelto de la Guerra se habian Centrado Demasiado en Ellos 3, en Como trabajarian en equipo Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke, INCLUIDO incluian aveces un sai ya sakura Pero era obvio Que sakura sí echada sentia un Lado por un Do equipo, aparte, de Todos sabian Como el Uchiha trataba a la chica asi Que no se soprendieron CUANDO al separarse de el equipo de sakura salia unas misiones muy Pocas Veces con Ellos.

-y que mas paso -? inquirio neji sorprendiendo a mas de uno, el chico ESTABA Realmente impresionado por Lo Que habia Pasado Con La pelirosa y La Verdad ESTABA Orgulloso, habian Tenido Varias misiones juntos Como párr llegr un Tener Una confianza muy alta y la habia Llegado un APRECIAR Como una muy buena amiga, si es alguien confiaba con su vida, Sakura Haruno estaria en la Lista de Las Personas en Las confiaba Que, al imaginarse la historia que sakura contaba en solitario podia Pensar en Todo Lo Que habia madurado y eN Mucho que lo habia Mejorado Como kunoichi, habia rescindido de su vida con el honor por La Misión Pero Aún Así Peleo con garras y dientes para Salvar Su Vida, la de su amado y su puebo. Sakura Haruno SE HABIA GANADO SU RESPETO.

-puse Unas mantas Que habia Logrado Tener en Mi pequeña mochila y me bastante pidiendole La Ropa Que El hiciera Lo Mismo, ESTABA bronceado Sorprendido y sonroojado bronceado, Que Tuve Que explicarle Que El calor del CUERPO HUMANO nos podria Salvar la vida y asi Poder cumpli con la Misión, el se quito la ropa y una cosa llego a la otra, al otro dia despertamos ASI Que con gran felicidad descubrimos Que seguiamos vivos, nos preparamos rapidamente y enviamos los pergaminos, todavia teniamos Que desacernos de los 4 ninjas asi Que tuvimos Que quedarnos mas Tiempo para buscarlos y matarlos, tardamos 4 diastólica termino Sakura con una Sonrisa en Su Rostro Haciendo sonreir un hinata ya Ino, al Verla tan feliz y con ESE brillo en los ojos Que la Hacia ver mas bella, Ella Se merecia una alguien que la amara con la Misma Intensidad la que con ella Amaba y Eran felices al ver Que talvez Este chico saco de su poso de un Sufrimiento Sakura Haruno y le devolvio Toda la alegria y fuerza Que la caracterizaban.

-te lo mereces Sakura- inquirio sasuke Sonriendo debilmente a la chica, Todos Se quedaron viendo Como el chico se encontraba desolado Bastante Pero es verdad ESTABA contento por ella, Sasuke Uchiha se habia dado Cuenta de su error Bastante tarde ...

-gracias sasuke- contesto la chica del feliz, levantandose Haciendo Que Todos la voltearan a ver, viendo Como Miraba una y Tsunade Está Solo acentia levantandose Un poco tambaleante Y Como buscaba Las cosas de Cada Una.

-nos VAMOS chiiquillos, nadie me moleste mañana Que No estare de humor, sakura Tienes Una mision mañana asi que mas Vale Que descanses te veo en la entrada de Konoha una las 9 de la mañana para despedirte, Mas Les Vale sin acabarse Todo el amor Que AUNQUE del tenga en la oficina yo sigo queriendo- inquirio la Hokage molesta viendolos detenidamente a Uno Cada.

-Sakura mañana de Que es tu mision -? Pregunto con miedo el uzumaki, al ver Como su compañera volteaba un Verlo frunciendo el seño

-no puedo Hablar Sobre eso naruto, lo lamento- DIJO viendolo extraño, esque acaso ESTABA Preocupado?

-entonces es peligroso ... con quien vas a ir en ESA Misión - Saco una relucir SUS Preocupaciones el hatake al ver un su alumna con Nuevos Ojos, No Es Que No creyera Que No era fuerte Sino ue siempre la habia visto Como la Linda Chiquilla Que los mantenia unidos y Que Siempre tenia Que Proteger, no importa Cuantas Veces la vio derrotar una estafa ejercito de la ONU su puno el siempre se preocuparia por ella, talvez, Si la hicieron de lado un poco con la Vuelta del Uchiha y no podria Sentirse mas terribles por Aquello, Pero Ahora Que SABE Que Estuvo un punto de perderla Y Que el sin Hizo Absolutamente nada, le gustaria recordarle Que su maestro siempre se precupara por ella, Aunque no Haya Sido el mejor de todos.

Todos al ver Como los ojos de la chica brillaban supieron al instante quien Hiria un acompañarla en ESA Misión, no podian Sentirse mas felices por ella ... talvez los del equipo 7 ya no podrian protegerla de todo un, Pero habia Alguien que daria Todo por Proteger ESA flor tan sagrada para Ellos.

Derrepente se sintieron muy solos al sable Que la chica ya no ESTABA con Ellos, de el equipo 7 se habia desintegrado y Solo habia Sido por su culpa, el ego los cego y lanzaron un su compañera Lejos Donde Ella Se las Tuvo Que Arreglar por si sola .

-hubiera Preferido A que me dijera Que se habia acostado con sotavento inquirio la Rubia Tratando De que los del equipo 7 no se suicidaran, Cosa Que resulto Porque Lee Se solto llorando y empezo a gritar solo la llama de la juventud ESTABA en su maximo esplendor por Sakura y su chico

-ajajajajajaja yo creo que esperabamos Todos Verla En un futuro con Sasuke, no? - Dijo Kiba rapidamente viendo al mencionado Como No reaccionaba, Shikamaru en solitario, Neji, Kakashi y naruto pudieron ver Cuanto le habia afectado al uchiha detras de la ESA Apariencia estoica Que No mostraba nada a la superficie, el Uchiha se encontraba Profundamente lastimado y eso, en solitario habia Sido su culpa.

-creo Que Me alegro mucho por Sakura, ella Merece Alguien que la AME Como ella SABE amar- inquirio Yamato al Recordar Como los ojos de la chica brillaban en solo Pensar en el chico mencionado

-UN hombre con suerte Definitivamente - grito Gai-sensei admirado Por los acontecimientos Que Se Dieron En Los Anteriores Minutos.

-yo tengo curiosidad por ver quien diablos es chico ese, no sabemos su nombre ni su Apariencia ... ni Siquiera sabemos Si Quiere un Sakura- empezo un Decir ino ya preocupada al darse Cuenta Que No sabian nada de la Persona que la habia pelirosa Entregado su corazon Hace ya UNOS 3 años y medio.

-porque Nunca nos dimos Cuenta - FUE Cuando Se Pregunto tenten deteniendose un Pensar en Todo el Tiempo en Que se contaban cosas de novios SUS Y Como sakura en solitario Feliz acentia un decian Lo Que.

-CON LA HISTORIA Podemos Ver Que No es de Konoha, Es Un compañero de equipo regularmente, POR EL, sakura en estos años un Salido mas de Misiones, Ahora No me parece tan extraño Que Saliera tanto ... usualmente se la pasaba en el Pero de un hospital un Momento a Otro SIEMPRE ESTABA FUERA dE Konoha, era de Como Si deseara salir de konoha Cuanto antes- DIJO AL shikmaru Recordar las Actitudes de su amiga en los ultimos años

-Yo creo Que Hay Que ir a despedir a la feita Mañana en su mision, asi lo conocemos- DIJO despreocupado sai

-definitivamente ESO Hay Que hacer- Dijo el Uchiha Ahora Preocupado por Como PUEDE salir herida la chica de cabello rosado

-bueno ya TENEMOS Una mision dattebayo - grito el uzumaki emocionado, conoceria al chico Que su hermanita Amaba y El Que la protegeria de Ahora en adelante, no Es Que su equipo no denfendiera ni la protegiera en Pero Ahora tenian mas personajes La AUNQUE ESO sin le cayera nada bien à Sasuke, le dolia la Actitud Que tomaron Ellos con sakura pero ya no podia Hacer nada, se disculparia con ella y le demostraria la Que no volveria un Dejar Nunca.


End file.
